Acciones innecesarias
by msalbahaca
Summary: —¿Qué sucederá ahora?—. Susurró, antes se le quebraba la voz.


**_Nota_:** _Se supone que era algo de Hetalia, pero en ningún momento hice mención de ningún personaje o entorno relacionado, así que tómenlo como gusten :3 _

_**Aclaratoria**:__Es algo así como un universo alterno, no conozco mucho sobre el tema de las guerras, así que por lo tanto, cabe destacar que este fic no hace mención alguna sobre ningún hecho histórico. _

**_Capítulo único._**

—¿Qué sucederá ahora?—. Susurró, antes se le quebraba la voz. Habían anunciado la próxima guerra, ahora nadie contaría con el apoyo de nadie. Nada de alianzas, nada de amigos. Eran todos contra todos por obligación, por elección de sus jefes, mientras ellos sufrían en silencio, asintiendo sin opción alguna, sin poder detener eso. Se llevaría a cabo de alguna forma, quisieran o no, tenían que cumplir, no sería fácil enfrentarse a todos, pero tendrían que hacerlo. La angustia reinaba todas las calles de todos los países, la gente sabía qué iba a suceder, era obvio, el pánico se adueñaba de todos, tenían miedo de los acontecimientos que se aproximaban, todo era inexacto, impreciso.

_Todos tenían oportunidad de ganar._

_Todos morirían._

Era escalofriante ver las caras envueltas en llanto de las personas, familias destruidas, devastadas al tener algún ser querido lejos, sin poder verle en quizá lo último que les quedaba de vida, la paz se había desvanecido en todos lados. Estaban inseguros, preocupados por las vidas inocentes que se cobrarían.

_Ansias de poder._

_Las ansias de poder sólo cobraban vidas inocentes, de niños, mujeres y hombres. Sin importar qué fuesen, lo hacía indiscriminadamente._

Era simple en parte, estaba a punto de acontecer la Tercera Guerra Mundial, en la que participarían aun más que en la anterior, sería la más sanguinaria registrada en la historia. Pero, como en la anterior, continuarían hacia adelante al darse por finalizada, quemando los cuerpos, rezando por todas aquellas almas perdidas, realizando ofrendas a las familias rotas. Se repetiría el mismo paisaje, cadáveres por doquier, llamas, pánico, llanto… ¿Era necesario eso? no lo era, no realmente. Empezaba a caer la noche mientras las personas se resguardaban en sus hogares, con los pocos suministros que se habían predeterminado para que fuesen suficientes para todos. Era realmente triste ver aquel escenario.

_—Señor ¿Por qué permite esto? ¡Haz que se detengan!—. _Una niña, de no más de once años se encontraba arrodillada y cabizbaja en la capilla, con las manos juntas en forma de prórroga. Toda su vida le habían dicho que aquél señor era misericordioso, que haría lo que ella necesitase en casos extremos. Consideró que era así. Lágrimas desesperadas corrían por sus sonrosadas mejillas, la voz se le cortaba mientras suplicaba en vano, por más que llorase sus plegarias no iban a ser escuchadas, estaba escrito, se llevaría hasta el final, costase lo que costase.

Una joven mujer se adentró en la estructura con paso acelerado, tomó a la menor de los hombros, incorporándola de un tirón. Se le veía enfadada, pero prefirió no comentar nada. Aun tenía el rostro hinchado, los ojos almendrados estaban enrojecidos debido al llanto, pero la otra muchacha tampoco comentó nada en lo absoluto, la llevó arrastrando desde las bancas hasta sacarla de ahí. _Ningún lugar era seguro._

Diminuta era la cantidad de países que se mantuvieron neutrales, sin apoyar a ninguno de tantos países, contemplaban desde afuera, con horror de cómo se llevaba a cabo aquella calamidad, era espantoso, cada día fallecían miles de personas fueran o no inocentes, fallecían en manos de unos tiranos. Las banderas que anteriormente habían alzado estaban chamuscadas por el fuego, deterioradas, sucias. Insultando a esas personas, pero era lo de menos en esos instantes. Las llamas alcanzaban a las personas que corrían desesperadas, los del país extranjero allanaban los hogares, acabando con cada persona que se oponía a ellos, robando todo lo que podían cargar.

_No era agradable._

Los países no participantes, agradecían a dios por aquello, aunque fuera una desgracia total para los demás, contemplaban reprimiendo llantos, gritos y gemidos de espanto, pero trataban de llevar sus vidas normales, no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

Pasaron los días, sólo caían más y más personas, era igual al día anterior con tantas o más muertes. Sólo duró cuatro días por suerte, aquella matanza había cesado, nadie había ganado. Se arrastraban buscando ayuda, otros, simplemente se quedaban a morir ahí en vez de seguir sufriendo, era triste, lo bajo que habían caído.

Los pocos sobrevivientes de aquél traumático hecho, llegaron tambaleándose a sus casas, mientras los contemplaban cubriéndose los rostros, bajando la mirada, era lastimero. Algunos sólo les dedicaban débiles y condescendientes sonrisas, dándoles a entender que no sólo ellos la habían pasado mal, un cordial saludo inclinando la cabeza era suficiente, se sentían recibidos nuevamente llegando a sus hogares, encontrándose desagradables sorpresas, envidiando la dicha de otros.

—¿Así fue cómo terminó?—. Preguntó un joven de cabellos dorados, como el sol.

—Ya es hora de que vayas a la cama, no debí contarte esto. —. Despeinó cariñosamente al muchacho que se había quedado intrigado, hacía tiempo que su abuelo no le contaba una historia tan buena, empezó a preguntarse sí realmente había sido cierta, no habían registros de ella en ninguna enciclopedia, en ningún lado. Como si fuera algún invento propio, pensando en otras cosas carentes de sentido, cayó dormido.

El señor sonrió a las espaldas de su nieto, se cumplía casi medio siglo desde que se vivió aquél infierno, dónde perdió a sus padres, a sus amigos, donde le fue arrebatada su infancia de una forma tan cruel, enseñándole cosas que jamás debió ver, quitándole lo más preciado. Ahora, lo más preciado era ese niño de grandes rizos y ojos claros, esperaba vivir lo suficiente para verlo crecer un poco más, todo lo demás, ya lo había visto.

~¡Gracias por leer!~


End file.
